Cornulk
Iceblight (snow/ice) Earthblight (normal) Natureblight (plant/root) Waterblight (damp/muddy)|weaknesses = Fire|creator = FireBall13}}Cornulk are large Herbivores that resemble elks. First discovered in the Misty Empire, they are considered a Herbivore native to the locale. Physiology They resemble Popo, having brown fur and a similar shape. Their less bulky however, and have a more Aptonoth-like body shape, but more akin to an elk. Spikes are found on their bodies along their sides, flanks and necks. Two larger spikes can be found at their cheeks. Similar to Apceros. Males have an impressive set of antlers that are used for many purposes, and thus are surprisingly tough. Females only have two stubs for horns. Young Cornulk, depending on their gender have two small deer horn-like horns that are in development of becoming antlers, or have no horns at all. Cornulk tend to have large hooves, which help them traverse most areas. They also help with stomping and stampedes. They have yellow eyes. Behavior Docile, but easy to provoke. Cornulk are especially aggressive towards other Herbivores such as Aptonoth and Kelbi, aiming to repel them from their territory upon sighting a herd. Males are more aggressive, however. Females will only get aggressive when they defend the herd. Known to become very hostile when protecting their young. Females usually care for the young, and travel with them. Ecology * Order: Artiodactyla * Family: Stone Antlers * Family: Cornulk Brown furred Cornulk with a similar appearance to a Popo. Able to live in cold locales as well, and temperate ones. These Herbivores have adapted to the world. Habitat Range Cornulk are so far known to live in the Misty Empire. There's high chances that they are found elsewhere too. So far this is the case, as there have been herds found in the Everwood. Ecological Niche Found somewhere on the low parts of the food chain. While able to make short work of Jaggi, Baggi, Velociprey, Giaprey and Jagras, they have trouble with their leaders, but it isn't a loss always. Even so, they are considered possible prey for larger monsters like Great Coajoki, Rathian, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Nerscylla, Tigrex, Nargacuga, and other far stronger monsters. Cornulk usually graze on fields and eat berries, roots, seeds, moss and the like. Biological Adaptations Cornulk are mostly muscle filled Herbivores. Even if they appear low in the food chain, they can still harm opponents with their bodies, antlers and teamwork. Their spikes also help them defend against most predators. Some even would consider eating a Cornulk last as they may be difficult to eat due to these spikes. These spikes can penetrate incoming monster limbs that try to attack the herbivore. Their antlers-- the ones that males have are very strong, able to dig out things from the ground, frozen or not. And can be used as effective weapons. These antlers are difficult to break, and sometimes, weapons can bounce off them. Their fur provides them with resistance to the cold, allowing them to live in temperate and cold regions. They aren't found in locales where things might be too cold, or if there isn't enough food for the herd to thrive. Moves and other states Cornulk aren't much of a threat, but here are moves for you to know. Cornulk cannot get Frenzied, Hyper or Tempered, as it is a Small monster. * Headbutt - Similar to other large Herbivores. * Headswipe - Swings it's head upwards, dealing damage and knocking the target back. * Stomp - Similar to other large herbivores * Hoof Scrape - Stomps it's foreleg, and scrapes it forward similar to kick. * Male Only: Charging Jab, the Cornulk charges at a target and jabs them with it's antlers twice. * Male Only: Antler Scrape - Digs it's antlers into the ground, and flings the terrain at a target. * Female Only: Motherly Defense - When a young Cornulk is hit, the female Cornulk will become very aggressive, attacking reclessly. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Cornulk has no breakable parts. Part Effectiveness * The body deflects red sharpness attacks. * The antlers deflect yellow sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Cornulk travel in groups, much like Aptonoth and Popo. It usually consists of a male or more, a female or more and a young or more. They will flee when a monster that is stronger than a Velocidrome, G.Jaggi or G.Jagras. Upon encountering another Herbivore, Cornulk males may go attack them. Females are more tolerant. Turf Wars As a small monster, Cornulk has no turf wars. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Cornulk has no weapons of it's own that can be made. Armor The Cornulk Armor is usable for Blademasters and Gunners. Low Rank Skills: Grinder (+8), Blunt (+6), FastCharge (-6) Resistances: Fire: -6 Water: 6 Thunder: 0 Ice: 4 Dragon: 5 Earth: 0 Wind: 0 Nature: 2 Aether: 0 Matter: 2 High Rank Skills: Grinder (+8), Blunt (+6), FastCharge (-6) Resistances: Fire: -6 Water: 6 Thunder: 0 Ice: 4 Dragon: 5 Earth: 0 Wind: 0 Nature: 2 Aether: 0 Matter: 2 G-Rank Skills: Grinder (+8), Blunt (+6), FastCharge (-6) Resistances: Fire: -6 Water: 6 Thunder: 0 Ice: 4 Dragon: 5 Earth: 0 Wind: 0 Nature: 2 Aether: 0 Matter: 2 Notes * Cornulk is the first Herbivore FireBall13 has made. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FireBall13